creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Dot-Tod the Voodoo Marionette
Life with only my big brother wasn't as easy as I expected, no our parents aren't dead yet...but we just can't find where they are, they probably got wasted or some crazy business like that.My mother said that father was about to suicide when he found out something terrible has happened to big bro, with me,nothing was ever wrong with big bro because he's a good guy,again..i'm just a fourteen year old telling you all of what happened after our parents had left us alone in this mysterious, but amusing theater. For quite some time, my brother had been performing shows with many marvelously painted Marionette's,usually he spent half of his free time teaching me how to attach the strings of a marionette the correct way so that the marionette can move by the order of your finger tips. Today in free time though, I couldn't find my big brother Todson, he said that he would be back after an hour or so I decided to look for him around the town's of France, I wasn't a sport at speaking or reading french but I had at least understood most of what people around me said, like once when i wanted to buy a painting can for bro, the old man with a rough but unique french accent said to me; "Si tu veux, j'ai promme tout les coleur pour toi et ton frere" The oldman with his thin fingertips grabbed his special paint can,he lowered it down to me so that I can see..the..colors?The only color that I see was black (if you want, i'll get all the colors for you and your brother ) "Erhm, mais..pour-quoi c'est noir?" I was very curious because old men of a paintshop don't just give you the black paint can first, (erhm, why is it black?) He laughed, "haha, regardez bien petit" (haha, look carefully little ) lending the can to me, he grabbed a normal brush that was carved with wood AND glass, as the oldman told me, I looked carefully at the black paint,he smiled and put the brush inside the black paint,slowly pulling it out (huh, i almost fainted by this magnificent somewhat,magic) the color wasn't black on the brush anymore, it glowed the color sky blue, Todson's favorite color, "C-comment t-tu f-fais c-ca monsieur?" I stuttered in amazement (h-how did y-you do t-this sir?) all the oldman did was smile at me and protested that it was easy to do so, later on..I asked him how much this costed, he said it was free since no one ever really payed attention to it, he DID give me some sort of warning,but I was careless and dashed out the paint shop with the glassy-wood brush and paint can. ~ ~ The oldman of the paint shop finally sold his one gift from his twin big brothers,they died a year ago because of experimenting so many radioactive materials just to get the black paint right,the oldman flashed back to what the twins had said to him, "Remember, paint ONE color once a day,paint too many colors in a day, especially if you paint it with dolls, puppets, marionette's ect. The color will bring those things to life, in one of our experiments, a doll had murdered little sister, partly..our fault because we gave it to her, yet...the doll had tranced her into some sort of Voo-doo, before killing her." The oldman ignored that flashback and continued to what he was doing, behind him,he didn't realize there was an assassin that is almost about to devour his soul, just in time he looked back and saw the marionette that was all stitched up, with a ripped-up yellow and purple dress, it was his little sister, behind the little replica, stood the oldman's twin big brothers, all glowing with the radioactive materials they have used, all three of them in unison and pleasure sang; "Come with us brother, it's time for your turn to perform." The twins dashed to him, the older twin grabbed on to both of the oldman's legs, while the other stretched out his arms, the smallest of them all, twitched a grin at them, she crept closer to her mortal old brother, then she immediately took out his heart (veins running down the floor, blood turning black) out in a glance, she replaced it ever so slightly with a wooden heart, turning the oldman younger.The oldman was with his brothers and sister now, with nothing to stop them from going back to their graves. Rumors in the night were spread, policemen found the oldman's heart, rotten and covered with colors on the ground, his body ripped like a rotten apple, the eyes painted black and the irises neon blue, his face, a sinister, but somehow normal smile. The four were nowhere to be found that day... ~ ~ Yet another hour just passed by and I still haven't found Todson...suddenly, I heard a soft tune that sounded from a music box, when I came closer to the sound, it was familiar, it was no mistake that it could have been one of Todson's marionette theme, it sounded like this: la la Dot-Tod Tod- Dot la li ti tiii tiiiiiiiiiiiii.....la la Dot-Tod Tod- Dot la li' '''I realized one thing...one part of the mini tune had been reversed twice and that it added an extra 'Ti' to it, I wasn't sure anymore WHETHER it was Todson or not. I arrived to where the tune was playing..I looked around the gloomy room for a moment, I tugged my jacket tighter because of the damn cold!the tune suddenly stopped..it played again but the tune was much more faster than the original; ' la la Dot-Tod Tod- Dot la li ti tiii tiiii...la la Dot-Tod Tod- Dot la li la la la '' I was getting goose bumps, maybe my brother wanted to trick me or something like that? impossible, a good Marionette expert that has a brother NEVER 'WOULD LET HIM GO, '''if he did...well, I don't know what say.it was actually interesting to see all the web-cobs around this gloomy room, reminds me more of Todson's kind of strings, "little brother, why are you here?" a male voice so faint it sounded like as if he was dying, "l-little b-brother? me? w-who are y-you?" why does the voice sound familiar too? A man or a freshman stepped towards me, wearing MY BROTHER's jeans and shoes, his hair had the exact same style as Todson's, a short pony-tail at the end, bang's so soft and sharp (yet the color of dark-red auburn), his skin is as shiny as glass (but more like wood), the...eyes and facial expression scared me the most...I took a closer look at him, THANK GOD! it was just a mask, but what happens if i open his mask? will it be the same face? maybe the reason why he has that kind of mask? he also had unclear marking's on his mask, two green and dark green ex-crosses crossed on both his eyes, a sinister smile with his mask eye's wide open, the iris light neon blue and the EYE sockets black. He stepped closer and closer... I was sweating in fear, every step closer, only looked like ''I was getting closer to him, like some sort of dance...I stared into his frightful eyes, the only expression i can tell from him is 'madness'.then the man stopped walking towards me, he lifted up a hand, shocked, I moved my right hand as well, he then lifted his right hand, i did the same once again,I felt like crying as what he was about to do, but he slowly put down both his hands at the same time, I slowly put down mine, "you had been looking for your brother correct?" I knew he was smirking under his terrifying mask "y-yes sir..s-since today's free-time f-for h-him" oh what the hell am i doing?! can't you see that he must be some sort of...kidnapper?! "ah, Todson is your brother's name..am i correct?"the way he had questioned me sounded like as if he's doing some sort of voo-doo on me, "y-yes, how did you know?" could that actually be HIM? He just stood there, I was really getting annoyed by this, I wanted to step back ''from that THING..''but I can't...I was stuck in the same position he was, He then giggled evily "heheh, you're only talking to yourself, don't you know that?" the marionette-looking man lifted his head up, showing he had the same bruise as I did since the time I tripped on the stage when i was four "...it...can't..be.." I can't stare at him any longer! I have to get the hell out of here and find Todson!! "well...you can't go anywhere" He giggled again, and then his giggles turned into evil laughter, I laughed too...it then became more fun to watch the both of us laugh, I feel like I had found my LOST twin brother. He stopped laughing, his hand quickly twitched up to my face, I expected my hand to do the same but it didn't, he then grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down, he lifted his mask a little, "w-what the hell are you d-doing???!!" I screamed just as he had made me look at him, he was VERY annoyed of my scream so he stitched my mouth with invisible strings the way his mouth was shaped. "ah ah ah! don't ruin the fun~" he lifted me up...before killing me/ probably reaping my soul out, he told me something unexpected "'''My name is Dot-Tod, an accidental (as your brother had called me) creation that was brought to life...and you will have to do as I say...for a marionette is just a decoration without it's master" I yelped, this was going too far for a scare-frenzy...how can brother Todson CREATE'' such'' a thing?! surely I hope it hasn't''' murdered anyone.. '''"you think I haven't murdered anyone?" Dot-Tod grinned, impatient of taking away this 'fun boy's' life and making it into his own ' ' ' "you son of a b***!!!"' a loud roar came from the main hallway, Todson was finally here.. I questioned to myself...why? "ah, don't forgive me master, after all...I AM YOUR BROTHER RIGHT? heheheh" Dot-Tod dropped me and casted his strings to tie me up like a mummy so that I wouldn't go anywhere or move at all. I stared at the two of them..looking closer, it happened too quickly, Dot-Tod had hanged him up with his hands, he let out one of Todson's favorite marionette out and let that marionette devour my poor brother's soul..anger was in me, I let out my rage for the one brother I will never have again, Tod just stared at me, "' crying for a doll huh?"' He sliced the strings in a blink of an eye and lifted me up again, feeling agitated didn't help me this time, he was stronger than he looked, with his skinny hand's choking me, I looked down at him, his eye's turned into an interesting mix of colors, I don't care anymore, better safe with my brother than with Dot-Tod. finally, I saw my body dropped dead, lifeless, the skin of my body grew paler and paler, I looked at my new hands and facial expressions, Dot-Tod has given me a new life...that's the only thing I remember...for now...hehehhehehehh.... Category:Items/Objects Category:Death Category:Monsters Category:Crime